High Tides
by ZoSanLover200
Summary: Peter Parker was an ordinary young man. He was 22, worked as a Stark Industries Intern, helped pay off his sweet Aunt Mays medical bills, and fought crime day and night. Needless to say, Peter was spread thin. Dangerously thin. After an incident with Loki leaves Peter in a dangerous situation, Deadpool is sent to go save him. The two discover things together they never knew before.


**High Tides**

* * *

Part 1

* * *

Peter and Wade were currently taking a "lunch break" from all of their usual hero-duties. They were discussing casual topics, like they always did. They were accustomed to this new schedule. Peter ignored Wade whenever he proposed a taco break on top of a random rooftop at first, but he shrugged it off as a simple nice gesture after a while and started agreeing.

They had grown close. Peter knew that their friendship was highly unlikely, but somehow it had budded. Whenever Wade would show up with shredded clothes, Peters eyes would always fill up with worry and ask him all these questions- It was the same with Wade, too. He would always help treat Peters wounds, since Peter didn't have a top-notch healing factor, like Wade.

They would talk about normal things, save for all the over-done flirting on Deadpools behalf. They would never talk about private lives, or their secret identities.

Today was just going to be just like any other day, Peter had stopped some muggers with the help of Wade- Wade was taking a break from his unaliving job for the time being, and figured he'd make himself useful by helping Spidey.

"So, Spidey, what are some of your worst fears?" Deadpool asked between bites of his taco, his mask had been ridden up to the bridge of his nose, a look of innocent and genuine interest adorning his features. He was sitting against the building wall, leaning against it comfortably.

"Worst fears…" Spiderman mumbled as he started to try to think of some of his phobias, "While I think, why don't you tell me some of yours?" Peter proposed.

"Well, sure…. Fire kind of scares me. I mean, not like pee-my-pants scared, but if it gets too close I get jumpy. Bad memories. But if we're going for pee-my-pants scared, then probably everyone I know and love suddenly abandoning me… Or me fucking it up and having them abandoning me." Deadpool answered quietly.

Peter was startled at the unexpectedly intimate answer. "Mine's probably the ocean…. I never learned to swim, and I had a bad experience when I was a kid with the ocean. I really hate water and the ocean. It has to be my worst fear. I just freeze up when I'm in pools and stuff." Spiderman admitted with a faint blush he was glad that the top of the mask hid.

"Water, eh? I never pegged you for the ocean-type, baby-boy." Deadpool hummed thoughtfully. "That sucks, now I'll never get the chance to see your gorgeous ass in a speedo. briefs will just have to settle it." he smirked.

Peter huffed, giving Deadpool a playful glare.

"Oh, shut up… It was getting awkward." Wade mumbled to himself.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing, inner voices. You know the drill." He grinned. Peter nodded with a gorgeous smile.

White about to reply when a figure appeared in front of them.

"What the…." Peter whispered, pulling his mask back across his entire face and getting ready for a fight. Deadpool stood up and eyed the figure suspiciously.

"Greetings, Midgardians." Loki greeted poisonously.

"Just how long have you been there?" Peter asked anxiously, wondering why his spider-sense hadn't gone off.

"I dropped in just in time for your exchanging of fears." Loki explained, eyeing Peter darkly.

"Cut the crap. Why are you here? No, wait, don't tell me. Did your brother win a game of monopoly forcing you have to go destroy human property and kill people to let of your steamy hot-ass jealousy?" Wade daunted.

"Do not speak to me with such a tone, Wilson." Loki spat viciously, an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes.

That left Wade speechless for a couple seconds, "How did you-"

"There isn't much you can keep from me." Loki rolled his eyes.

"So what is it? Why are you here?" Peter finally spoke up.

"Anthony Stark and Steven Rogers have been speaking of using your aid in an upcoming battle against my forces. I just came here to eliminate any possible future threats." He spat.

Deadpool straight up snarled at the asgardian. "Not without a fight." he said hostily.

"Well, aren't you two close, but I simply do not have the time." He grinned evilly.

"And how are you planning on getting rid of me?" Peter questioned, "It'll take more than 5 minutes to kill me, sorry." he grinned gingerly.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to kill you, just get rid of you temporarily. Loki seethed.

" _Wha_ -?" Peter began, but he was cut off when he suddenly disappeared, Loki audibly laughed when he did.

Deadpool flinched when Peter disappeared. He ran up to Loki and grabbed him by the collar, "What did you fucking do? You little bitch!" He swore, anger bubbling inside of him at rapid pace.

"He said he was afraid of the ocean, did he not?" Loki laughed heartily before disappearing himself, leaving Wade alone.

"Oh _shit_."

* * *

It had been three hours and Peter was still clinging to that piece of drift wood. It was the only thing keeping him afloat. He was cold and shivering, and his knuckles were turning white from his desperate clutching. He was pale and having panic attacks every 5 minutes.

He began to wonder where he was and if anyone was ever going to find him. He knew he was probably somewhere off of the beachline. Just past where all the ships pass.

He was starting to give up hope. He knew that his body wouldn't be able to sustain the stress this experience was putting on his body much longer, and he began to mull over all of his regrets in life- ignoring the pain, chills, and anxiety attacks that attacked him.

Just when he was about to close his eyes he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a motorcycle. He peered over his shoulder and saw a sight that he never thought he'd ever see again.

It was Deadpool.

Deadpool on a small speedboat. His hand over his forehead in a salute-like manner; blocking out the sun as he searched desperately for Peter.

* * *

"Come on, baby boy… Where are you…" Deadpool mumbled to himself anxiously. There was no sight or sign of Spidey. "Maybe I'm searching in the wrong place…" He said to himself. Just when he was about to head back, he heard something that made his heart rise and drop at the same time.

"... _Lp_ …. _Help_ …."

"Spidey? Baby boy?!" He was screaming now. He had to find the source of the pleading. It was winter time and the water was damn near freezing.

" _Help_ ….. _Help_... _Elp_ …" He could hear it better now, he was getting closer. The voice sounded dangerously weak and feeble. Almost like it had been sobbing prior to pleading.

He stopped when he saw something in the distance. It was red. He quickly drove up to it.

"Spidey…" Deadpool whispered, taken back by what he saw.

It was Peter, but he was clutching to the wood like he would die immediately of he let go. He was staring ahead of him, his eyes glazed, like he hadn't even registered Deadpools presence. He was breathing quickly and shivering violently.

"Spidey… Fucking hell… Can you climb on or should I help you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Peter turned to Wade with a panicked expression, like he couldn't speak. He was breathing more violently now. And he clutched the wood more. It was starting to break from the pressure Peter was forcing onto it.

"Spidey… Spidey! Spiderman!" Deadpool was freaking out now, he struggled to grasp Peter's attention, and when he realized that Peter was stricken still with fear he moved in to try to assist him onto the boat.

He jumped into the water and swam to Peter, and sweet baby Jesus, that water was freezing. He grabbed Peter and peeled him off of the makeshift raft. Peter clung to Deadpool now, digging into the flesh on his arm as his breath sped up.

He places Peter in the passenger seat and wrapped a towel around him. He needed to take Peter the the E.R or something, something was seriously wrong. He was too cold to be healthy. He felt like Death, and that was bad. He was shivering aggressively and staring at Deadpool with a frightened and sickly expression.

"Baby-boy…. Hey…?" Deadpool tried to bring him back to Earth by tapping his shoulder. Peter just stared out at the horizon for two more seconds before turning around with a delayed reaction. His lips were an ugly hue of blue and his nails were digging into Deadpools arm.

"I'm just going to take you to the hospital." Deadpool said softly as he turned forward and started to turn the boat back on, he looked back at Peter one more time warily before taking off.

He was almost at the shoreline when he felt Peters soft tugging on his arm. He was still shaking- How scared was he?

"No…. Hospital…" He managed out through the shivering. Peter turned to Deadpool with a pitiful expression.

"No, Spidey. You seriously need medical attention. I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure people beings aren't supposed to be navy blue- That is if you're not that blue asshole that sent you here….Beast and Mystique, too.. But they're not that bad. " Deadpool mumbled the last part, but Peter heard the first part.

All he could do is squeeze Deadpools arm one more time and look at him. "Hospital… Not… An option…." He was cut off by unexpected heavy breathing. Damn this ocean. "Family there… Don't know.." Deadpool stared blankly at Peter; he got what he was saying. He couldn't go to the hospital because he was Spiderman right now and his family didn't know.

"Fine then!" Deadpool laughed heartily. "New destination!"

* * *

He expected Deadpool to drop him off in an alleyway… Not bring him to his fancy penthouse at the top of some top notch apartment complex.

That's all he could really make out of this situation. Deadpool was gathering blankets from the beds with Peter on his back. He felt Deadpool place him on the table.

"We have to get you out of that suit.. Are you strong enough to do it yourself or should…" Deadpool paused, knowing that Peter got the full message.

"I… I can do it.." Peter assured, trying to sit up with a grimace. His body was worn out from the attacks. He nearly fell off when Wade jumped at just the right second to catch him

"I take that as a no. You sit there." Deadpool ordered with a point of his finger before he disappeared into some room. He came back nearly three minutes later with a sweatshirt, sweat pants, and boxers.

"They might be a bit big but they're better than a freezing spider suit." He sighed. Peters eyes looked like they were going to take up his whole face.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down. I know you're uncomfortable with this but it's better than cold doctors doing it, right? Plus! They'd sell you out for the publicity and money! You know I'd never do that." Deadpool said with an unexpected kindness in his tone that Peter had never heard before.

Peter relaxed for a couple more seconds before Deadpool began. He started with his shirt. He had a large steak knife and was slicing the shirt to shreds. Making Peter frown.

"Damn, Spidey…" Deadpool mumbled to himself with a grin. "Who knew about these abs?" He licked his lips. "Baby-boy's _ripped_." He added. Then he put the tip of the knife at the rim of his pants. Peter shivered as Wade cut him loose of the lower half of his suit.

"Damn! That ass! If all I could see was your ass when we met I'd think you were Jenn Sterger!" He praised. Curving his hands in the air as he mimed out Peters fantastic ass. "Seriously, These sweatpants are a crime if they cover that booty up…" He whispered. When he slid the pants on he cocked his head and stared at Peter blankly for a couple of seconds. "The sweatpants don't hide the booty! That's how golden the booty is!" He laughed.

Deadpool stopped and turned towards Peter's face. "The last step is the mask, Baby boy." He informed. Peter visibly scooched back. "Don't worry! No judging from ugly ol' Wade." He laughed. Peter relaxed a bit, finally knowing the infamous Deadpools first name.

If his face matches his body I just might cry. 100/10. It's unlikely that that might happen. But hey, a guy can dream…

He peeled Peters mask off and as soon as it hit the ground everything went silent. Peter was so nervous. All he could see was Deadpool peering down at him without expression.

The silence was broken with sobbing. Deadpool was sobbing. Peter was confused, was he that much of a let down?

"YOUR FACE MATCHES YOUR BODY! Seriously! How the hell aren't you famous?! I'm being serious when I say that people like you don't just waltz around like everyday people! You have to be some kind of model, this isn't possible. You are seriously like if Francisco Lachowski and Jamie Dornan had some kind of beautiful god child together! How?!" Deadpool continued to babble and Peter just stared at him.

"I don't understand how you could be so perfect, Spidey."

"Peter." Spiderman said.

"Come again?" Deadpool asked in the middle of his laughter, clearly not getting what Peter meant by it.

"My name." Peter said, earning all of Deadpools attention. "It's Peter. Peter Parker." He smiled kindly.

Deadpool was just staring at him. Like he was broken. He was slack-jawed and his eyes were as big as saucepans. All the sudden Wade stood up straight and seemed to finally catch up to the situation.

"Wade. Wade Wilson." He smiled, shaking Peter's hand.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the incident. No one had even heard of Loki since their first encounter… It lead Peter and Wade to believe that the Avengers beat the crap out of him again.

Peter was currently playing Minecraft with Wade on the ground. He had been staying with Wade since. He had called Aunt May to let her know that he'd be hanging with s friend for a while.

"Jesus, Wade… You spend so much time building those dirt houses and then you just blow them up!" Peter laughed.

"But it leaves a huge hole, Petey-Pie! " Wade grinned.

They had been really close since the accident, but they never thought of it any more than that. They were just close. That's how it was…

For Peter.

This was _killing_ Wade.

* * *

"Hey, Petey. I forgot to ask. Why the ocean? I mean, if you don't mind sharing." He avoided eye-contact for a second before locking eyes with Peter.

Peter was startled at first by the question, but he laughed it off. "It's a long story.. Still up to it?" He warned.

"I'm always interested when it comes to you, Petey-Pie… Plus your voice is soothing." Wade smiled as he leaned against Peters shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I was fourteen…" He began, closing his eyes in hope of making the memory more vivid. "It had to be around nine at night… There was this kid, Eugene Thompson. He was like the school asshat. I was his favorite victim." Peter laughed a bit at the end, but Deadpools face was serious.

"Do you know where he lives?" Deadpool asked suspiciously. Not looking at Peter, but at his hand, as if checking out his nails.

"I know what you're planning, and no. But even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." Peter chuckled. Wade could feel his heart flutter at that.

"I couldn't swim, but it didn't come up much because I didn't have any activities that involved water or pools. I barely ever went to the beach, anyway." He informed, his hands in the air gesturing to different parts of his story as he spoke. "One day, Eugene and his dumb goons were extra mad at me for getting them in trouble. The teacher saw my black eye and connected the dots and Eugene got detention for a week. He was not happy." Peter rolled his eyes.

" _He_ was mad because _you_ had a black eye?! _He_ was the one who gave you the black eye! It's his own damn fault for putting his grubby meat-mitts on your precious little face." Wade practically yelled at him.

"He wasn't the brightest of the bunch, Wade." Peter laughed wholeheartedly. "Where was I… Oh, yes. So he caught me while I was walking back home and sort of.. Carried me to the docks of the beach…" Peter told Wade awkwardly.

"He carried you there? Jesus, Petey. How big _was_ this guy? And how come he wasn't caught?!" Wade asked exasperatedly.

"It's not that he was extraordinarily large- I mean, he was tall, but I.. I wasn't exactly a giant…" Peters face was scrunched up as if he didn't know how to properly phrase what he was trying to say.

"Peter, are you trying to tell me that you were so teeny tiny that the bullies could literally carry you around like a small child?" Wade stared.

"Yes." Peter answered quietly.

Wade could barely suppress his laughter. "Aww! Peter was so teeny tiny he could fit in the big, bad bullies pocket!" He cackled.

"Shut it, Wade." Peter grumbled, it wasn't his fault he had a late growth spurt…

"Sorry, sorry. Continue." Wade excused himself, bringing his hand up and gesturing for Peter to continue.

"So, I don't think he knew that I could swim, he just wanted to inconvenience me or something. He really didn't seem like a heartless murderer." Peter laughed.

Wade stared at Peter as if waiting for him to continue.

"He pushed me off the side of the dock after a beating and I couldn't swim. They walked away but I kind of just flailed there for a while." Peter looked off to the side.

"Those dickbags! How did you survive?!" Wade looked like he watching a really great movie.

"I… I don't really know. I sort of had a panic-attack and fainted. When I woke back up I was on the sand. I just figured someone had saved me little mermaid style." He shrugged.

"So you never knew your savior?! This story is insane." Deadpool jumped in his seat. "I wish I knew the guy. Thank him for saving Petey-pie." He noted.

Peter laughed, "I wish I could thank him, too." He smiled.

* * *

It was the day after Peter told Wade why he was afraid of the ocean. Deadpool really was desperate to climb out of that god-forsaken friend-zone. He needed to do something. Anything.

"Hey, Peter, how about we go on a super romantic date?" Wade asked without thinking about anything. Shit.

Peter just stared at Wade incredulously. "Uhm." Was all that Peter managed out.

"You don't have to say yes, you know… I can take it." Wade grinned.

"Sure!" Peter smiled, finally back on planet Earth. Wade let out a breath that he had no idea he was holding.

* * *

Wade should have gone to some really fancy restaurant, but instead he brought Peter to this cheap ass little taco stand. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"This taco is, uh, nice." Peter smiled forcefully. That was the last straw. This date had been held together with tape, glue, and whatever was left of Wades pride, but now it was a complete failure.

"I'm so sorry about this date, Petey. It's a complete disaster." Wade apologized guiltily.

"No, Wade, It's-I- This date is _fine_." Peter smiled kindly, slyly spitting the disgusting contents of a $2 reheated taco into the cheap napkin. He went back to smiling right after, too.

Wade abruptly stood up when he heard a woman scream. Peter and Wade were in their casual attire, but they ran to the scene regardless.

There was a middle aged man with tattoos, crazed hair, and a evil look in his eyes pinning a woman down.

"Quite down, darlin'. I don't wanna hafta' mess up a beautiful face like yers'." He smiled as he pressed a rather big knife against her throat. His other hand had started fondling her.

Peter narrowed his eyes. He turned to Wade with an expression of sheer rage. Wade watched Peter walk up to the man with a stern expression Wade waited in the back in case backup was needed.

Peter placed a hand on the mans shoulder, "Hey man, just leave the woman alone. She hasn't done anything to you, so if you could just be on your merry way-" Peter tried, but he was cut short when the man threw a punch at him.

"Stay back, you fag!" He screamed. Peter could smell the alcohol coming from the mans mouth.

"Hey, just calm down." Peter said slowly, raising his hands in the air.

The man had turned all his attention to Peter now, the woman had started to quietly back away. She looked to Peter and mouthed 'Thank you' before she ran off, Peter just smiled.

He shouldn't have looked away because before he knew it the man had charged at him. Wade almost ran in at that moment, but Peter put up a wait sign with his hand. The man had the knife pointed at Peter. His hands were shaking.

"You let the girly go!" He screamed furiously. "You damn homo!" He screeched.

Why was he always referred to as a homosexual with this guy?

Wade was about to knock the guy out from behind when they guy looked at Peter closely.

"Wait a second…. I know you…" he whispered, his gaze on Peter intensified.

"Y-you do?" Peter asked, moving towards the man.

"Don't come closer!" The man waved the knife at him sloppily. He pressed it against Peters neck, who pretended to look scared as he waited for the man to remember who he was.

"You were that kid from the beach! Yeah…" He said, his eyes darting back and forth randomly.

"What? You don't mean.." Peter started to turn green.

"You were unconscious in the water… I couldn't let a cutie like you drown so I brought you out, you were still breathing… I had my fun."

"You.. You _what?_ " Peter asked, horrified.

Wade was about to snap this guys neck, he did not like the way this conversation was going.

"You were so smooth and soft…" He smiled dreamily. His hands moving to Peters chest. "You're so much bigger now…. Probably softer, too…" He was mumbling, but Peter could hear everything.

Peter was just staring at him. The whole world was tumbling down. The bruising… The aching… The pain he felt after he woke up was not from nearly drowning, but from…. From…

His breathing had sped up as the man started to run his hands over him again. He was so helpless. Like he was frozen.

Wade saw what was happening and went behind the man. He placed his hands on the mans head and before he could turn around Wade had broken his neck. There was an unfamiliar glint in Wades eyes. He looked evil.

Peter was still breathing heavily and staring forward. When Wade placed a hand on his shoulder, but Peter just flinched away and turned the opposite direction. He began to run. He ran out of that alleyway, and out of that block, he just kept running… He didn't know what he was running from, though.

He stopped at that damned taco stand. He sat down in one of those crappy plastic chairs and he just let it all go to shit. He cried into his knees and he cried hard.

The man that he thought of as a savior for so many years turned out to be his very own rapist. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Someone had violated him. Without his consent. They took something that was never theirs to take.

It wasn't theirs, God dammit.

* * *

Wade was seriously worried for Peter. This couldn't have been the best day for the brunette. Going on a crappy date, nearly getting his throat slashed out, and finding out that you were having a conversation with your childhood rapist in one day… That shit was tough.

He was looking everywhere for Peter. He checked the apartment, Mrs. Mays house, the park, the streets. Even the damned beach. Still no sign of Peter Parker.

He was still running. Hell, he was running faster than when he learned of Eleanor.

He skid to a halt when he saw a small ball curled up by that crappy food place they went to hours prior. Was it? Fuck. It was. It was Peter. Crying his damn eyes out by a taco stand.

Wade kneeled down by Peter, and stared at him for a moment; not knowing what to say. He stooped down and instead of using words, wrapped his arms around Peters. Bringing him into a tight hug.

Peter looked startled at first, but melted into the hug almost immediately. Peter was pressing his chin into Wades shoulder snugly and closing his eyes. His arms were squeezing Wades torso like there was no tomorrow, but Wade didn't care, and he just hugged Peter tighter.

After around five more minutes, Peters sobbing slowed down to soft hiccups and hitches. He was still connected to Wade but it was looser. Suddenly he let go of Wades torso and grabbed his face, forcing Wade to lock eyes with his; faces only a centimeter apart.

Peter brought their faces even closer, a mystified look in his red-rimmed eyes. Wade was frozen. Was Petey actually going to kiss him? Wade pulled back slightly, his expression read as ' _Are you sure?'_

Peter just smiled and closed his eyes and the gap between their lips. The whole world just stopped when their mouths collided, it was like just the two of them existed. Peter wrapped his arms around Wades neck and deepened the kiss. Wade brought his tongue to the entrance of Peters mouth, and Peter let him inside.

At some point in time of the kiss, Wade and Peter had switched positions so that wade was on his knees and Peters knees were spread on either side of his legs. Peters hands were wrapped around Wades face, still pressing into the kiss. Intensifying it.

Wade moaned out, letting his hands roam over the back of Peters head and his back slowly. Wades hands dipped a little lower before freezing. He pulled back again, looking at Peter with lust-filled eyes and wanting.

Peter giggled softly, making Wades heart flutter. Standing up, he grabbed Wades hand anxiously and started running with him. A mischievous expression plastered on his usually sweet features.

* * *

As soon as they made it to the apartment room they started to strip. Their clothes were falling to the floor at rapid pace.

"Wade…" Peter moaned out when Wade started kissing him on his neck harshly. Wade just smiled and picked Peter up and placed him on the bed. He climbed over him and started to kiss down his neck and across his chest, he began to go lower and lower, driving Peters senses crazy.

Peter sat up and got down on his knees, he ran his tongue down the side of Wades shaft skillfully, surprising Wade. Wade closed his eyes and moaned, fuck that felt good.

Peter looked up at Wade with a smile as he started to suck on his head and swallow it. He suddenly started to deep-throat it, throwing Wade into a blurry haze. Fuck, Petey-Pie is amazing at blowjobs.

He started to increase his pace, making Wade groan in pleasure, when Wade came in his mouth, Peter swallowed all of it, and began to travel back to Wades face.

"Wade…" He whispered huskily in his ear before sitting back down on the bed. Wade just looked at Peter with lust in his light blue eyes.

He got on top of Peter and started to kiss his neck viciously. His hand went down behind Peter and cupped his ass. Peter moaned a bit, Kissing Wade back.

Wade slid one finger into Peters entrance, making Peter wince a little.

"Fuck, Petey. You're so tight…" Wade said as he started to move his finger more. He brought his finger back out and took the lube from the bottom drawer of his dresser and squirt it on his fingers, he then proceeded to place two fingers inside of Peter, causing the boy to squirm a bit.

"Relax.." Wade coaxed, Kissing Peter again. He started to scissor Peter, making the brunette moan into the kiss and squeeze Wade tighter.

Wade took his fingers out, making Peter relax a little before he started probing his length over Peters entrance. Peter peered up at Wade with wide eyes. Wade looked down at him for a signal of any kind that he should stop, but Peter just grinned and forced Wade back into a makeout session.

Wade slid the head in, causing Peter to tense uncontrollably, he moaned loudly and shifted a bit, but never stopped kissing Wade.

Wade was now halfway in and Peter had a pained look on his face, but the pleasure was indescribable. He subconsciously grinded his hips against Wade, making the said man moan.

Wade pushed all of it in, causing Peters head to fly upwards in ecstasy. He began to roll his hips and buck against Wade, meeting the man with every thrust.

"W-Wade! Ah!" Peter moaned out, wrapping his legs around the mans hips and placing his arms around his neck as Wade carried him off the bed.

"Mmnmm! It feels so… Ah!" Peter screamed out suddenly, Wade realized that he must have found Peters sweet spot.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Wade! I can't take it… I'm! Mhnnm!" Peter screamed, panting in Wades ear.

"I'm close, too, Petey!" Wade groaned, picking up the pace.

"Wade! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Peter moaned the loudest when Wade came inside of him, he slumped against Wades shoulder and Wade placed him on the bed next to himself.

Peter was still panting as he lay down beside Wade. Wade leaned over and kissed Peter on the cheek before laying back down.

"I love you, Wade." Peter said tiredly before slumping over and falling asleep.

"Love you, too, Baby-boy." Wade whispered sweetly before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 _ **High Tides part 2 is already in the making. I am about 70% done with it. Please comment what you think in the reviews. If this doesn't turn out as popular as I'm hoping, I'm going to have to scrap it and pay attention to a different project. Please favorite/review if you wish for this to be updated.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
